House of DeVil
The House of DeVil is the fashion house run by Cruella De Vil in the 1996 live-action version of 101 Dalmatians, its sequel, and the animated series. It specializes in fashion using animal skins, particularly fur coats. Employees *Anita (formerly, fired by Cruella after Anita refuses to sell her Pongo and Perdita's puppies) *Alonzo (who serves as a secretary) *Frederick (whom Cruella refers to as a sycophant) *Susan (Cruella accidentally picks her desk name up, meaning to pick up Anita's so she can rehire Anita for Christmas, but offers Anita Susan's desk since she was planning to fire her, too) Fashion Lines .]] *Cruella claims to have done leopard spots in the '80s. *In the "live-action" ''101 Dalmatians, stripes were supposed to be the upcoming line from the House of DeVil, but when Cruella sees Anita's Dalmatian design, she starts on a spots themed line, costing the fashion house millions (though Frederick does claim they can afford it). *In "Two for the Show", Cruella has set up a line of fashion pet wear (such as "Ferret Fracks", "Doggy Dungaries", and "Kitty Koulags"), before having Scorch and Vendella on the "Squeal of Fortune" show to promote the line. *In "Southern Fried Cruella", Cruella attempts to get Wild Bill Spotley to sign a contract that would enable her to build a factory to make her line of fashion (which she calls "Bumpkin Wear"), though there may be a snag in this plan, when the Dalmatians show Mr. Spotley, what Cruella is like. *In "The Dogs of DeVil", Cruella is holding a fashion show, but considering that Anita uses wire hangers, Cruella instead uses her car theme "Auto-Wear" line. This confuses the critics, but they seem to like it after the Dalmatians crash the show. *In "The Fungus Among Us", profits are drawn as the "Fall" line falls flat; (with such items as "The Fish Net Parker", "The Form-Fitting Jelly Jumper", "The Watermelon Shape Reversible Overcoat", and "Cheese Shoes", which Cruella claims are Anita's ideas), though the only seller of the line is the "Cruella DeVil Halloween Costume". *In "Oozy Does It", Cruella sells a brand of jeans called Livid Jeans, which are noticeable of being tight (the slogan is even: "Jeans So Tight, They Bite!"), though something from the jean production causes some ooze-like item, which she tries to get Jasper and Horace to dump in Hiccup Hole. *In "Barnboozled", Cruella plans to have a designer called "Jean Claude Zerrel" deported and to steal his "Fall Fashion" ideas. *In "Cadet of the Month", Cruella sets up a line called "Recyclo-Wear", which is made from the garbage in the Gruteley trash yard. *Cruella attempts to set up a Wooden Clothesline in "Lord of the Termites", but it gets attacked by said termites. *Upon seeing Cornelia's egg in "The Maltese Chicken", Cruella sets up an "Egg-Wear" line, one of which is an egg-shaped helmet, though it seems to be well received by the reporters there. *In "Film Fatale", the Cruella-Plex Theatre has an exclusive concession stand collection, with some attires like "The Popcorn Poncho" (with butter flavoring), Gummy Wear (licorice dress and ice cream top), and "Entree Ensemble" (a sassy combination of sausage and soda). When only one Popcorn Poncho is purchased, Cruella refuses to play the film unless they purchase more from the concession stand. *In "My Fair Chicken", Cruella tries to make a chicken costume called "El Pollo Poncho", but claims it needs real chicken feathers to make. *The Dalmatians interpret a photoshoot for her "Polar Poncho" in "Snow Bounders". The ensemble comes with nuclear power footwear, an electric blanket coat, and a solar beam warmer. *Cruella tries to set up a "Prehistoric Apparel" line, using C.P. for publicity in "Jurassic Bark". *In "Dalmatian Vacation", Cruella claims she once tried to do a "Pollen Pullover", but three-thousand women got attacked by love-crazed bees. Also in the story, she puts a road theme attire called "Road Side Wear, for Women in the Fast Lane" into production and tries a "Sexy Girl at the Beach" costume too. *In Cruella Returns, in the aftermath of "Leisure Lawsuit" (mix in with "Cone Head"), Cruella sets up a fashion line of plastic cones called "La Cone", which Cadpig claims that even Two-Tone, Dumpling, and Dipstick wanted to wear. Disney Cruise Line Though it isn't referred to by name, in the Disney Cruise show "Villains Tonight!", Cruella is holding a fashion project show, likely basing it on the idea of her running a fashion house. Trivia *The Minster Court in Mincing Lane, London, is used as the exterior for the House of DeVil in 101 Dalmatians. Category:Buildings Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Locations Category:Villain's lair Category:101 Dalmatians locations